


【嘉世/all叶】逾墙以从 29

by Step510



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Step510/pseuds/Step510





	【嘉世/all叶】逾墙以从 29

*女体替身梗 司机大型翻车现场，我的肾已经没了，大哥们！

周泽楷的出道加剧了他们之间的隔阂。商场的都是人精，没有谁还像小学生霸凌一样对陶轩冷嘲热讽，但是他们都围绕着轮回老板，对他陶轩倒不以为意。嘉世气数已尽。现在是冯宪君冯主席的联盟，一朝天子一朝臣，群雄并起，百花争鸣，嘉世再也不可能复制当初的荣耀了。

第五赛季结束，即使叶秋带领下的嘉世不是冠军，连季军都不是，大家还是张口队长说，闭口队长讲。

崔立当初面试的时候，窥得前面愣头青的下场，放弃了自己准备的PPT，直接Free Talk，他全段的大意就是，一定会建设嘉世美好的新未来！重点就是在这个新字，给老板，给粉丝一个崭新的嘉世，而不是在现有的嘉世身上苟延残喘。

被淘汰的人中有个很有意思的家伙，本科生毕业想法却是天马行空，说的就是要建立虚拟偶像一叶之秋，他有很多新奇的点子可以最大化叶秋的商业性利益，年轻人始终认为叶秋才是嘉世的灵魂，嘉世的精神所在，被淘汰后他去了蓝雨。

陶轩拿着和崔立新商量好的Plan A，把叶秋叫到办公室，一遍又一遍地播放着叶秋使用龙抬头的场面，里面传来电视台转播主持人颤抖而浮夸的声线，“怎么回事？怎么回事？叼中了！一叶之秋的龙抬头叼中了！太棒了——叶秋！真正的神！了不起！太了不起了——”

五遍结束，他问叶秋愿不愿意听从他的安排，把这么华丽的技巧多用在赛场上，把场面打的炫一点，好看一点，嘉世的目标不必是冠军，冠军已经够了，他们需要追求的是更高级的荣耀。

叶秋淡淡回道，“那不是我想要的。”

陶轩点点头，也不动气也不含沙射影，他同最初那样乐呵呵地说：“你从来就是个不听话的家伙啊。”

“我早跟你说过这个不实用，”叶秋叼着烟想到了什么，漫不经心的抬头，了然一笑，“怎么？你想找新人了？也对，新人最大的优点就是听话。”

“叶秋，你不要以小人之心度君子之腹。”陶轩义正严辞地证明自己的清白。

他就不信叶秋能这样有底气到什么时候。

会长竞选答辩当晚，陶轩在行政工作交流群里公布了他的决定，陈夜辉将被安排为嘉王朝会长。不出所料，第二天叶秋就一个人来了办公室，要来纠正他的决定。

“陈夜辉不适合嘉世，他最基本的品行都有问题，况且我们并不是没有更好的人选。”

“你对他很不满意。”

“我的确希望他消失在我面前，不要再出现在嘉世俱乐部里。”他说起话来倒是越来越狂了，能耐到翅膀都硬了。

“叶秋，你想改变我的决定吗？”

叶秋默认。

“那行，”他摸上他的手，还是那么漂亮的手，葱段一样好看，他伸开手臂，环住叶秋的腰身，欺近他，“今晚陪陪我好不好，咱们就在办公室做，就在这间办公室做爱好不好？”

“求——求——我，求——求——我……”陶轩喃喃地念着，那和叶秋名字谐音的求字，舌尖向上，轻轻搭在上颚，然后坠下来。叶。秋。

叶秋不发一语，只是满不在乎地把手抽回。

“那就不用多说了，你走吧。”陶轩哂笑地盯着他的锁骨，指着门口下逐客令。

“陶轩，我在很严肃地跟你讲工作的事。”

“叶秋队长生气了？我好怕啊。”他的怪声怪气并不能激起叶秋的半分火气。

“陶哥，你先冷静一点，看看我手上的这份分析好吗？”陶轩听出叶秋语调里的恳切也减不了心头一分冷，叶秋以为他自己是谁？仗着他陶轩给的东西这么嚣张跋扈，他凭什么要给？他凭什么要看？他凭什么一直都要听他的？

“陈夜辉最大的优点就是听话，有经验，懂得如何配合俱乐部节奏，这点我看你那些候选人里面没几个能做到跟他一样的，”陶轩冷声说道，“我才是嘉世的老板！”他叶秋以为公会里不接广告宣传，用爱发电就能转？

“你是老板，这是事实。但是听话并不代表可以管理好现在的嘉王朝公会，嘉王朝现在正是得选有能力的人的时候。”

“你以为你是谁？叶秋？你以为你是谁？全嘉世就你懂什么叫是非吗？全嘉世就你一个人有能力吗？”

“我说的是事实。”叶秋始终是那么有底气，那么淡定，显得他陶轩像个跳脚的小人。

“事实？陶轩气极反笑，故意恶心他似的对他讲，“好……叶秋，不生陶哥气了……来……让我亲一亲我就答应你。”他拿出哄应召女郎的态度来了，把膝盖钉进没有太多防备的叶秋腿间，把自己的头依上他颤抖的脖颈辗动厮磨。当初他看到过棠老板对嘉世队长这样做，他就是故意要恶心叶秋。

叶秋总是那么坦荡，台灯光芒与夜色融合，在嘉世队长的面庞上聚出皇帝才能得的那份明黄，天生贵重的颜色，还带着篝火帐下的温宁，看着很云淡风轻。队服的白面在他白色的躯体上显得庸俗，他是那么清正矜贵，好像其他人都是淤泥，都是被他踩在脚底下的淤泥！陶轩真想扯烂他的皮带，让他的双腿夹住自己，把他压在这张办公桌上，抓住他的领子狠狠磕上去，让他看着苏沐橙买的小陶人被自己上，捅得他再也站不起来，再也不敢不臣服于他……不，这还不够，他要插进叶秋的喉咙，看他欲呕难受止不住的眼泪，听他牙齿颤动嚎不出的呜咽，他要硬生生地把他翻面，把嘉世队服上枫红色的布段和他血筋毕露的欲望一起埋进去，嵌进他白皙冰净的屁股里，让他那张嘴再说不出一句拒绝的话，再说不出一句忤逆他的话！

“真的不能这么办！你怎么就是讲不通道理？”叶秋的大腿擦过陶轩的膝盖，挣开他的桎梏，他肩膀也宽实了很多，身体没有以前那么青涩，不像当初那样任人欺负了。

“害了嘉世的人就是你，你说我不讲道理，你又在这儿说什么屁话呢？”

“呵呵。你再说一遍？”害了这两个字刺激到了叶秋。

“嘉世会有今天，全都是你害的！你以为你自己算什么东西？你对我做的决定指手画脚？我给你脸了？”

叶秋难以置信地看着他，然后张了张口。陶轩知道自己那句“全都是你害的”伤到了他。

他把桌上的文件拿起来递过去，都被这样不留情面地中伤了，叶秋居然还想据理力争：“陶哥——”

“滚。”陶轩把他交过来的文件往他身上砸，文件擦过叶秋的肩膀，弹飞到门边。

叶秋一向镇静的面容突然颤动起来，他垂头半晌，失神地走了出去。

陶轩伸手就把手边那瓶红酒扔了出去，正正砸在叶秋脑后的门框上。

叶修摸着后颈透进衣服的酒液，回转身，看着地上那摊血迹，捡起自己手上那份和其他公会高层管理人员通宵写的嘉王朝公会分析，头也不回地走了。

陶轩在办公室里发呆发了半个小时，QQ却传来消息提醒，叶秋把他那帮人新做的嘉王朝公会制度发给了他。

陶轩还是看了看，看完鄙夷不已。照叶秋这个分蛋糕法，苏沐橙的那些死宅粉们还有那些冲“叶秋”“三冠”“第一美女”噱头来的流量粉们留得住个屁。

叶秋就是叶秋，他住象牙塔里住久了，站在云端上站久了，根本就不屑于讨好这些钱多人傻的主。他那套早就过时了，还高尚地抱着他那红烧牛肉面不放呢！也不看看现在的荣耀大环境什么样！

陶轩冷笑一声，在群里上传了他和崔立商议好的嘉王朝公会管理制度。那些很是钻营的分配规则极大地照顾了流量粉的游戏体验。

他看着叶秋的头像灰了下去。

陶轩找朋友喝酒，还没喝到尽兴，雷角扇拉过打台球的他，拽住他的领带，带他上楼去找乐子。

门里是一个面庞禁欲，衣着青春的尤物。白衬衫，黑色背带裤，陶轩吐槽过这是叶秋的“女仆装”。这就是陶轩给雷角扇形容过的，十六七岁的，夏天的叶秋，那时的他青涩可爱，说话还是那么气人，陶轩的好朋友苏沐秋经常被他气得炸毛。但那时的叶秋，会让人的心不自觉地为他而柔软，让人不自觉地认同他……倾慕他。

她梳着羊角辫，妆容完美，眉眼唇形画的极像叶秋，就是鼻梁骨不大像，叶秋要挺得多。但是她看着他们进来，嘴上叼着蓬蓬的蛋青色的纱巾，缥缈朦胧，烟雾一样。这就更像叶秋了，她看到陶轩的脸，眼神也是极为羞赧，陶轩看着他，心动到无以复加。

换张脸不就好了么？雷角扇在他耳边轻笑。你何必在那儿为难呢？

豺狼在笑话同伴读过童话。

她拉着他的手，陶老板。她的手多像他的，白皙，骨节分明，一看就是那么的矜贵，那么需要被呵护的手。

她的声线是那么甜美，娇媚。

她拉着他唱怪物，“他眼中有湖，他眉心像鹿，她是上天恩赐的礼物——”

“用情的始终都留不出，真话是咒语，谎话是情书，伤人的刺总脱口而出——”

“我是个怪物，浪荡歹毒。”她在他耳边低声唱着，她是怎么做到声音都和他那么像的呢？

“叶秋，我爱你。”从亲上那怪物的双唇起，闭着眼睛的陶轩就择错了路。天哪，这嘴唇是那么像他，但是没有冰冷的滋味，尝起来温暖而甜沁。

新生的嘉世第一人吻住了叶秋，吻住了他掌心的队长叶秋。没修成的佛，受困于心魔，至此万劫不复。

雷角扇看陶轩情难自制地褪下她的衬衫，退出去关上了门。

“叶秋，你知道我是谁吗？”他把头埋在她半分光裸的胸脯上，那里嫩得怎么都挤不出来沟。

“知道……你是我和沐橙的陶哥，你是嘉世的老板。”她的眼光里满是信赖与依恋，但是怯生生的，不像他，他不会说这么多。

“叶秋，求我好不好？你求我我什么都给你。”他控制自己不要太急躁地切入正题，迷恋地吻着她的头顶，她那刮着脸会让人涩疼的羊角辫。

“陶哥……我想要了”她的头亲昵得贴着他的，“我想你要我了。”她有那么像他的，那么羞赧的笑容，陶轩被她呵出来的气弄迷怔了。

“叶秋，你爱我吗？”

她娇俏地低下头，气鼓鼓得拿手锤着脑袋，这是叶秋醉酒后才会有的姿态，“不爱，你说这些真让人害臊。”

陶轩乐了，哄他，他入戏了，“我知道你爱我，你愿意接受商业化吗？”

“只要你想的，那都是好的。”那嘴角青愣愣的，陶轩才发现，这真的是更年轻时候的叶秋，完全是他梦里的那般，俏生生的天真造物。

“我爱你。”

“我知道。”

“我真的爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

“你愿意放下他，一辈子和我在一起吗？我会永远对你好的，我会永远对你好的，你要我吗？”他想起了他当初的那句我想你，他怕他所言的又是对另一个人的情话。

“我要你，陶哥，我要你，我愿意。”他知道他的恐惧和疑虑。

“叶秋，我是你的荣耀吗？”

“是。”他的语调轻飘飘的，声音脆生生的，他是那么顺从他。

他是那么依赖于他。

陶轩终于没有那么孤独了，妖异的暗红填上了他空虚的心。

陶轩望着她，这是一朵血红的莲花，一朵能让人断掉头颅的玫瑰，罪过而美艳。

曾经的网吧老板在心里流下了真挚的泪水，他终究成了自己最鄙夷的人。

那种源于自身的得意将他的良善吞噬殆尽。

陶轩解下“叶秋”粉红色的胸罩，这么小，只有两路搭扣，上面都没有钢圈，真是一头刚被牵出圈的小羊犊。

他有翘而小的胸部，小荷尖尖角，拿鼻尖拱，会惊成一窝摇摇欲坠的小鸟，叫声清脆而乞怜。好看的手掌包住陶轩的后颈，叶秋闭上眼睛接受着他的啄吻，仰起的脖颈同天鹅般脆弱，被陶轩的磷火烧得没有容身之所。

突然，陶轩摊开那面纱巾，蒙盖他的面庞，呼吸不畅的他下意识张开了唇瓣，被蓄谋已久的老板压倒在地，密密地吻着。叶秋的舌尖被揉搓着，他整个人被陶轩肆意揉搓着，想让他张开腿他就张，想让他环住他就环，叶秋的呼吸都全得看他陶轩的意思。陶轩自觉早就该这么调教他了，早该在那天就把他睡个三天三夜，什么药都给他灌下去，操到他蒙着眼睛也能认出他的鸡巴为止。

任人鱼肉的叶秋双手蜷着，无力地抓拧陶轩的肩背，陶轩被她搞得无名火起，突然失去了继续对她温和的耐心。

叶秋这个时候应该用拳头，谁教的她这么小家子气地拧他？娘们兮兮的，当是泼妇打架吗？

他又笑自己笑出声来，强迫叶秋管用吗？那个人即使伤痕累累也绝不会退让。

纱巾整团软趴趴地腻在她的腔内，像暖红洞房里生出的第一炉香，那么红软，那么湿渗。陶轩一揭下纱面，她就急速喘着气，他趁机把自己血筋毕露的欲望捅了进去，叶秋发出引人潸然泪下的哀鸣，他喉头发震，完全不懂怎么应对的样子，他被他把着下颌骨，怎么也推拒不了，逃脱不了。

陶轩得到了极大的满足，叫你满嘴都是荣耀，嘉世，现在好了吧！你被人操得闭不上你的贱嘴！他看他鼻涕眼泪糊成一团，心下有些不忍，从那整齐的贝帘中退了出来。

叶秋泪水涟涟地望着他，哭得委屈极了，他催命般得轻声念着“不要…不要…不要…”。在如今陶轩的耳中听着却像“婊”，婊子的“婊”。他又想起了那个逼疯他的人，伸手掐住无力挣动的她，再度挺胯没进了那温热的天堂。“别哭，别哭，快完了，快完了……”陶轩很温柔地转着她的羊角辫，把她的头发解开打散，他拭掉她被撕扯出来的泪水，每一滴都带着无知的血腥。

他到达顶峰的时候，狠命地扎进去，他真的把她认成了他，眼睛聚焦，回神，又有种怅然若失的感觉。他现在反倒觉得更孤独了，他想亲吻他，他想他真心实意地爱他，可叶秋总是不如他意的，总归是不如他意的，陶轩悔不该爱上他。

她豁着残破的嘴唇，呜咽着请求他饶了她，“饶了我吧，求求你饶了我吧！”像鱼竿钩住的肥鱼喉咙里嘶出来的低吼，无能且无效。

陶轩面无表情地扯断她还挂在肩上的背带，牛仔带子拍上去，她的灵魂好像都被拍飞出去，她发出了求救的尖叫，尖利得铸成空气中的一把匕首。“救命啊！救命啊！”她认定接下来陶轩会杀掉她，陶轩会把她先奸后杀！

很意外，她没有招来一轮拳打脚踢，而是落入了陶轩的怀抱。他抱着她，让她抵上自己的胸膛，一声声地说着对不起，她让他想起了被噩梦惊醒的沐橙，她让他想起了他内心最柔软的地方，他发誓要守护的地方。她抬头，发现陶轩一个大男人哭得比她还凶，泪水把她的头发都沾湿了，她袭上来，亲了陶轩硬朗的轮廓一口，她抬着眼睛问他，“你很痛苦吗？”

陶轩没有搭理她，无声流着眼泪，他陷入死一样的沉默。

“老板……陶哥！你很难受吗？”她用着那人教她的人称呼唤他。

陶轩捂着脸，嘴巴和她一样豁开，发出阵阵怪笑，他真的找不到更好的办法，他只能把叶秋连血带肉地割离出去，才能追寻他自己的荣耀。

陶轩控制住自己内心涌动上来的情绪，把唯一的照明关掉。他对怀中的叶秋微笑，“叶秋，和我做好不好？我会尽量对你温柔的。”

他撑着陶轩的肩膀，轻轻吻了他的嘴唇，表示同意。

叶秋伸手解下陶轩的领带，将他的衬衫剥出来，东打一下西戳一下，自己却怎么也踢不下来背带裤。陶轩按住他紧张的腰肢，把他拥在怀里安抚着他，很快，他就依恋地陷在陶轩的臂弯里，毕竟陶轩长得是那么正气亲善，一表人才。

陶轩爱怜地吻着他的脸颊，手上动作也如同摆弄金贵的瓷器珍宝，把他的双腿剥了出来。

他弓着身子，全力爱抚着身下的叶秋，他终于被他打动了，双臂绕上陶轩的颈子，动情地吻了上去。“哈！好舒服……唔……那里，再重一点……”

陶轩撩下他的平角内裤时，那白色在月光下像只萤火虫般闪耀，渺远，他想起叶秋，他真的很白，他在陶轩面前晾着他和苏沐秋的裤头，那眼神青愣愣的，完全不知道自己露出来的手腕有多诱人。

他摸上叶秋的裆部，正想幻想慰解他的感觉，却发现真的有这么一个物事，陶轩吓呆了，赶忙起来开灯，仔细一摸才发觉这是个制作精良的皮套阳具而已。他轻轻拽着它，然后弹回去，看着女孩扭着腰肢沉溺在情欲里的样子，指头从缝里卡进去，都是湿的，应该早就替他润滑过了。

陶轩把她扣着屁股沟的皮套解下来，抵在面前失神地笑，怪异到呕出心肺为止。他温文尔雅地戴好避孕套，滑摸她惊颤的大腿，缓缓推了进去，她的阴毛都被剔得干干净净，或者她根本没有到长毛的年纪。

“陶哥——好难受……好疼好深”她痛苦地抓挠陶轩的肩背，流出阴血，跟他和他的那晚一样，也是在鲜血中度过的。

她绞紧陶轩，没有叶秋那晚给的那么涩疼，她叫得叽喳婉转，活脱脱一只小黄莺。陶轩没有被她夹射，退了出来射在她的手心，他不想担上任何风险，也早已把自己折磨得没了力气。

他这才看清她的双乳乳尖上有细小的白口，跟古代的缠足一样，绞拧出的三寸金莲，扼杀来的盈盈一握。她是幼时便被夺取的双乳，才有现在双臀丰润，双乳青涩的她。

他看着她那豁着嘴的乳头，又想起叶秋，最后他觉得自己恶心了，把酒和晚饭悉数吐在地毯上。他拿折辱过女孩的那方丝巾擦嘴，把痛得身体打颤的她抱起来，放在床上。陶轩手滑摸着金丝红帐的花纹，一边想着这里见证过多少场寻欢作乐，一边压抑自己想要呕吐的冲动，他叫她用后面，上去自己动，她照着他的话做了。

她趴跪在他面前，用的是文革里的那招喷气式，她往自己的后穴里塞着手指，想着教自己的人对前面阴道用的手法，三根齐上，低低地呜了一声，陶轩看她的双乳都敏感地颤动不止。

开拓完毕，感觉那儿往外面渗着水，她接了一点放在鼻前嗅着，有种花粉香蜜的甜气，尝起来却酸酸的，像柚子梗的味道。陶轩闭上眼睛，想强迫自己认定这是叶秋，这是心甘情愿和苏沐秋做的叶秋。

叶秋蹲了下来，那种温暖湿热的感觉让陶轩自觉飘飘欲仙，他轻柔地揉捏着他的臀瓣，这是叶秋的，他一碰触他的腰，他便坐得更深，无知无觉地榨取着陶轩的理智。

陶轩把他压倒，按住他的肩膀凶猛地撞击他，捅刺他，他要把他揉进自己的骨血里，他看着那双好看的手在头顶无力地伸抓着……女孩哭得撕心裂肺，她求他放过她，太痛了，她说她宁愿去死。“救命啊！救命啊！”她惊叫着想要唤回陶轩的理智，陶轩眼睛却干红了，根本停不住，他在想象的叶秋的躯体里肆意驰骋着，原来叶秋是这么痛的吗？他应该让他更痛，痛不欲生最好。

她被他的粗暴吓得闭气晕了过去，不到半分钟，睁眼又看见陶轩依旧逮着她晃荡的双腿，深深捅进来，然后急速地退出去，又卡进来，射到她的后穴被堵满。她的腰已经彻底报废了，麻沸到被陶轩捏得青紫都没有了感觉。

她从这样的痛苦里找到了些促使自己活下去的快感，看陶轩不动作了，她把腿搭上陶轩的肩膀，又扶着他的龟头，用自己的后穴吞进去，讨好地绞着，邀请他再来施暴一次。

陶轩本来有些满意，自己已经很久没有一晚上就到两次了。她这样被虐得讨好他居然又让他开始自我厌憎，他把她的腿放下来，叶秋的要笔直的多，她的膝盖朝内扣着。陶轩不给她是出于不忍，她却觉得他这是在变相地折磨她，伸脚踢了金主一脚，背过去拿着那假阳具捅着自己红肿的后穴。

陶轩过去打掉她自伤的手，颤声对她讲，“你明不明白你哪里不像他？”

“不像的话，还能拿钱吗？”她问，那目光直直的，居然在这个瞬间和他心中的叶秋重合。

陶轩的心被这句话割得没有知觉了。

“可能就不像在这一点上吧。”他习惯性地抚摸她的头，“我很满意，你放心，不会少你的。”

她只是一个充气娃娃一样的角色，是造来给他操的，给他玩弄的，满足他对叶秋的施虐欲的，满足讲述者和观众的施虐欲的，她究竟知不知道呢？

他在她身上发泄着压力，理想和现实带来的大撕裂破出的压力，汹涌如震后的夹缝里生出的玫瑰，没有爱恋，没有温情，只有赤裸裸的血腥。

你究竟知不知道呢？

陶轩看着她为了自己口头上的那一百万，而拼命拿高尔夫球塞着自己的阴道，他拦住了她，他面无表情地说自己反悔了，不想为这种事付一百万，实在是太不值当了。

女孩有些委屈地看着他，并不伤心自己受辱，她伤心陶轩反悔，说话不算话。

陶轩许诺再给她十万，他抓起手机，直接汇给了她电子支票，只是请她让他躺在她怀里。

她又开口，讨好地用叶秋的声音唱那首怪物。

用你自己的声音唱吧，陶轩说。

用我的声音唱。他想。

所谓的爱，不过是性欲再添加一些嫉妒，所有的伤害都是爱带来的，一千种罪行都是以爱的名义。

既然如此，何不抛弃呢？这也不失为一种英勇。

#卧槽是不是让你们很出戏啊，我写的也很出戏啊！  
啊哈哈哈哈！  
我写肉最讨厌的词就是腰肢，今天居然用了！~解锁成就！！！  
说起来我写这章真的跟老陶一样泪流满面了，你们懂那种扭曲的感觉了吗  
啊！老叶！你还我的肾！


End file.
